


Foundation of Light

by Aisln



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: But Lets Get Real I'll Get Sidetracked, Cassandra and Varric have unresolved tension, F/M, I don't know what to put here, Long, M/M, Not centered around romance, Solas is rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisln/pseuds/Aisln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was floating, darkness, nothingness, emptiness. A flash of green, a bright light and oh, oh so many legs. She ran then, desperate to escape the shadows and things that were not quiet things. The light! She had to reach the light. So close she could feel the heat brushing against her fingertips. She was floating, darkness, nothingness, emptiness.</p><p>Saeris knows many things. She knows how many leaves are found on the common elfroot. She knows the elven gods and most of their stories. She knows how to start a fire without dry wood. What she doesn't know is how in Mythal's name she ended up getting stuck with a bunch of misfits trying to save the world. She hates the attention. She isn't special, isn't particularly gifted, isn't anything these people want and expect from her. Each day brings new challenges and as the end draws near, who will be left standing at her side as secrets become unveiled and lies are discovered?</p><p>((Rating may change later))<br/>This will be following sort of the story of the inquisition but I will be doing my best not to give in and throw in foreshadowing and spoilers until the appropriate chapters. So yay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of the Fade

#  Out of the Fade 

She was floating. Darkness, nothingness, emptiness. A flash of green, a bright light and oh, oh so many legs. She ran then, desperate to escape the shadows and things that were not quiet things. The light! She had to reach the light. So close she could feel the heat brushing against her fingertips. She was floating, darkness, nothingness, emptiness.

Head throbbing, throat dry, muscles aching. Violet eyes lift into small slits, allowing the smallest of light in. A groan escaped her cracked lips, the sound echoing in the darkened halls. Her fingers, pale as snow reached up to check her head, sure it must be bleeding. A sudden rattle and the sudden sensation of being unable to move brought her back into the present. Eyes suddenly snapped open, confusion evident on her face. A dungeon? Fendhis, where was she? Soldiers clan in steel armor encircled her, swords drawn as if she was a dangerous animal. Her eyes strained in the dim torchlight, able to just barely make out anything beyond the soldiers. Cobblestones? Bars? Cells? She must be in some sort of dungeon. A sudden flash of light and a white hot pain shot through her body, threatening to take her back into the nothingness. Her scream echoed through the dark halls, bouncing back and forth until it to was swallowed up by the darkness.

She hears the sudden sound of a door being thrust open, the heavy thud of boots, the sound of metal on metal as the guards sheathed their weapons. Every little sound pulsed through her head, threatening to split it in two. In desperation the girl squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the ever consuming noise. Gods why was everything so loud. “Tell me what you know.” The voice was harsh and heavily accented, each syllable stabbing like a knife through her temples. The young girl slowly opened her eyes once more, stealing a glance at the voice. The light illuminated the figure before her, blocking out any details, though she could make out the heavy steel boots. “Tell me what you did!” The boots again, coming closer, rushing forward. She knew the other woman was towering above her but dared not look, training her eyes at the ground. She knew she should be scared. Shew knew many things, but only wanted one. She just wanted the pain to go away, the sounds to disappear. She felt as though she had drank her weight in ale the night before and was now paying the price. A second voice, softer and kinder on her ears chimed in. “We need her Cassandra.” A frustrated sound that sounded suspiciously like a grunt was heard, but thankfully the looming presence above her was removed.

Rough hands pulled at her, forcing her to stand. The girl was unsteady on her feet, and she was suddenly thankful for her short stature. At least the fall to the ground wouldn’t be as painful. Cassandra slid the chains from her wrists, letting them fall with a sound so loud the young elf quickly raised her free hands to cover her head. Each palm was pressed firmly on either side of her hood, the silver velvet sinking into her snow white hair. It defended the sound slightly, but not enough to mask the pain. For a moment Cassandra looked apologetic. “Come.” Cassandra gripped her arm as though she was afraid the elf would disappear right into the ground at her feet, pulling her towards the door.  


Free! She was free! The open air at last! Fluffy clouds, nugs running back and forth, the wide open green sky! The elf faltered and would have fallen to the ground if Cassandra had not had her arm in a death like vice. Green sky? There in the middle of the sky appeared to be a swirling vortex of death, shooting down fiery meteors to the earth. Vaguely she was aware of Cassandra, explaining how the rift had appeared after the explosion at the conclave, and the demons that swarmed over Thedas. A sudden scream of agony cut through the air, jerking her from her thoughts. “W-what…” The first word she had spoken since she awoke. Her throat was dry, cracked lips struggling to form the word. “Your name!” Cassandra seemed frustrated, as though she had repeated the question a hundred times. For all the elf knew, she had. Slowly she turned, her violet eyes grazing along the ground as if deep in thought. Slowly, deliberately her delicate fingers slid into her hood, fingertips twirling around a few loose strands of snow white hair. “Saeris... my name is Saeris.”

Saeris wrinkled her nose in disgust. As she moved across the snow covered earth the throbbing pain in her head began to lessen, making Cassandra’s voice almost tolerable. In truth, the accent was pleasing, although her words were far from welcoming. Trees lined the right side of the trampled path while a vast frozen lake sat to her left. It left little room for deviation. A large archway loomed before her and as her feet touched upon the cobblestone Saeris was filled with the sensation of falling. In an instant Cassandra was on her feet, charging towards a black blob with teeth. A second creature materialized before her causing a cry to slip from her lips. Stumbling backwards Saeris reached for something, anything to defend herself from this monster. As her fingertips wrapped around the familiar bend of a bow, a wave of relief washed over her. In the blink of an eye, the demon resembled a pincushion, arrows sticking out at odd angles before dropping to the ground. A resounding cheer joined in with the screams of the dying, the elf nearly jumped for joy. “Did you see that Cassandra! We kicked their butts back to the fade! Cassandra?” “Drop. Your. Weapon.” Saeris stared at the gleaming steel that was thrust into her face. Taking a step back she clutched the thick oaken bow to her chest defensively. “W-what?! There are a thousand things trying to eat me and you want me to walk through in nothing but my traveling clothes and what, throw rocks at the demons?” Her violet eyes were wide, Saeris searched feverishly for some kind of middle ground. “At least give me your shield so I can hide and maybe bash them over the head if they get too close.” “Cassandra stared at the small elf before her and for a moment fixed her with a look that made it clear she thought Saeris was a complete idiot. With a groan, the warrior shook her head and turned back to the road. “You’re right, we need you alive for now.”

Progress was slow, impeded by both demons and rocky terrain. Houses on fire, fences destroyed, and various debris were all around. Eventually they reached a small ground fighting the demons, a strange glow of green hovering ominously into the sky. Without a word Saeris rushed past her Nevarran companion, tackling a demon before rolling to the side. Arrow after arrow flew between her fingertips, taking down several demons as Cassandra finished them off. Electricity filled the air, causing a tingling in her fingers that made them numb. As the battle wore on she found more of her arrows missed, her numb hands unable to grasp the arrows correctly. As the last demon fell she felt a strong hand grasp her wrist, jerking her forward towards the green glow. Heat consumed the girls hand as the rift in the sky exploded in a flash of light before disappearing. “H-how..?” Confusion was etched on her face as she turned to stare at the disembodied hand. Swirling grey eyes met her own violet orbs, and for a moment she found herself lost. She suddenly felt small, the male elf standing far taller than she, though he seemed to make himself smaller than he was. The elf was dressed in such an unassuming fashion she may of mistaken him for a stray farmer if not for the peculiar gleam in his eye that spoke of ages seen and battles lost. Saeris gripped her hand to her chest, the heat slowly dissipating into the cold air. “The same magic that placed that mark on your hand also created the breach in the sky.” He said it so dismissively, as though anyone could have figured such a thing out. She found herself suddenly pushed back, the wide shoulders of a dwarf brushing past her chest. “Good to know, and here I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever.” Saeris could almost hear Cassandra rolling her eyes at the dwarf’s words. “Name’s Varric Thethras, rouge, storyteller, and occasionally—“Cassandra cut him off. “Obnoxious.” “Ooohhh, Seeker you wound me.” Varric mockingly placed his hands over his heart, faking a hurt look.” Saeris giggled as Varric strode past her, a massive crossbow on his back. Saeris tried to contain herself but was unable to hold back for long before she reached forward and wrapped her slender arms around the wide shoulders of the dwarf. Varric’s amber eyes widened in uncharacteristic surprise at the sudden embrace. Raising his gloves hands he lightly pushed the elf away from him before straightening the red velvet tunic he customarily wore. “Whoa there sparkles let’s not get carried away.” Saeris flushed a bright red as she struggled to regain her composure. “I-it’s just I have read so many of your books! I am so happy to finally meet you Mr. Tethras!”. Solas closed his eyes, masking his annoyance at being held up for such a foolish reason. Hoping to change the subject into something that could end soon he stepped forward and offered the girl a small smile. “I am Solas if there are to be introductions, I am glad to see you still live.” Saeris returned the elf’s smile, if not sheepishly from her earlier outburst. “Uhm, thank you I think. I am glad you didn’t get eaten alive?” Solas fixed her with a strange look before turning to walk off towards the path. As soon as his back was turned Saeris moved a hand to her face, groaning softly. Such an idiot, just act normal!

The way was much faster with four, and they soon found themselves at yet another camp. This one was much smaller, and more hastily set up. Supplies were littered everywhere and haphazard tents were strewn about with no order. The soft voice from the dungeon came again, and Saeris was able to pick up on the accent more clearly, Orlesian. The voice was clearly not happy, neither was the male voice that joined it. Great, more arguing. Saeris glanced up at the green sky, the swirling vortex was larger, she could have sworn to it. A sudden fear gripped her heart and before she could help herself the words spilled out of her lips. “I don’t mean to interrupt but I couldn’t help but notice the swirling vortex of doom is getting larger and frankly I would rather die trying to close it than die of boredom listening to you debate.” Again the looks she received only cemented her suspicions her new found companions thought she was insane. At least most of them, Varric seemed to be suddenly overcome with a coughing fit that sounded suspiciously like laughter. Leliana, the kinder of the voiced suggested they take the mountain path. Cassandra suggested they charge into the battle along with the soldiers. Freezing to death or dying to a swarm of demons. At least with the mountain path had the chance to save the soldiers lost.

Saeris would come to regret this decision too as she struggled to climb the endless ladders that led up to the pathway. She was nearly glad to see the demons that greeted them at the top. They made their way through the empty halls, long forgotten by those that had built them. Darkness pressed in around the small party as they made their way, fingertips fleeting over the cold stone as they moved towards the light that loomed ahead. Saeris suddenly found herself with a face full of snow, unceremoniously having tripped over the body of a dead soldier that lay at the mouth of the mining shaft. Varric frowning, noting there must be more soldiers as he hauled the elf to her feet. Glancing back at the dead body Saeris let out a sudden, girlish scream before jumping back behind Cassandra. She had never seen a dead body before, at least not of the human nature. “It’s going to be a long journey” Cassandra grumbled, ignoring the elf and moving forward, side-stepping the body without so much as a glance. Saeris followed close behind, nervously glancing around. The sound of battle was enough to shake her from her fear and Saeris rushed past her three companions towards the cries for help. As the rift disappeared into nothingness Saeris felt a strange sense of pride at having defeated the enemy. Solas complimented her, Varric patted her on the shoulder. Even Cassandra gave her something that resembled a smile. 

The ladders were better this time, sliding down was far preferable to climbing. As she slid down the final ladder Saeries turned on her heel to study what remained of the temple of ashes, the source of the explosion. Nothing more than a crater remained, red stone and rubble laying everywhere. Dead bodies, no more than skeletons were burnt beyond recognition, frozen in their last agonizing moments. Saeris prayed their death had been quick and painless, though the positions of the dead suggested otherwise. The breach was massive, filling her eyes. So consumed to awe was she that the sudden voice of Leliana nearly made her scream in surprise. “Are you ready?” Cassandra stood at her side, also staring up at the breach. “Not really, is someone going to let me sit on their shoulders or should I just stand on a rock to reach that thing?” Saeris was scared, petrified at the green glow that radiated from the sky. Cassandra said not a word and simply moved forward. She felt sick, a churning in her stomach that threatened the small food she had been given before heading out. Slowly Saeris followed, her small feet shuffling behind the warrior, fingers clutching at her bow. Then she heard the singing. It was not unpleasant, but more of a hum. The spell was broken by Varric, warning the Seeker of the red lyruim, and moving to place himself between her and the jutting red rock that stuck out from the sides. Echoes, voices suddenly split the air. An older woman begged for answers, a deep voice demanded blood, and then she heard her own voice calling out in confusion. Saeris wished she could disappear, the weight of the stares she received all but crushed her. Saeris stepped forward under the green light, balancing carefully on a small rock to give her some height. It wouldn’t have mattered as a thick bolt of green erupted from her hand directly into the breach. For a split second Saeris was disappointed at how simple it seemed. It was easy, no surprises, no explosions, no giant demons appearing from nowhere. A deep laugh behind her instantly caused regret. Slowly she turned around, coming face to face with the largest set of teeth she had ever seen. The being blew a breath of hot air in her face, a low growl coming from it. Saeris flashed it weak smile, a small giggle slipping past her lips. Cassandras battle cry broke the spell fear had placed on her and her feet pounded on the ground as she retreated to the relative safety of the archers.

The demon waged a terrible war against the group, leaving many deaths and wounded in its aftermath. Varric was bleeding from a gash in his head, Solas completely drained on mana, barely holding onto consciousness. Cassandra was the worse off, her shield arm broken from a nasty swing of the demons arm, blood running down her face from a blow she had taken to the head. The breach exploded in a shower of green, ashes falling to the ground like the first snow of the winter. As Saeris faded back into the darkness she had one last thought flit across her mind: This is really getting old.


	2. I Am The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeris wakes up in a strange place, surrounded by people who look to her as a divine messenger. What's a girl to do?

Saeris woke up slowly, the pounding in her head was back. For now, she refused to open her eyes, instead sinking back into the warmth of the blankets. So soft, she thought, pushing herself further into the warmth, not wanting to leave the safety. She had no idea how long she had been out, where she was, or even if she was alive. Thinking on the matter she chose instead to roll, clutching the soft cotton around her. Five more minutes she decided, then she would go after the answers.

Several hours later she was awoken once more by the door creaking open. Violet eyes flew open at the sudden intrusion, and she instinctively pushed herself further into the bed. Slowly Saeris sat up, only to come face to face with the frightened blue eyes of a small elven boy. Saeris offered the boy a small smile, her white teeth flashing in his direction. The boy instantly dropped the basket of apples he had been carrying and fell to his knees in a tradition bow she had only seen servants do when they had performed poorly and were to be punished. In a shaky voice the child explained that everyone was rejoicing in her recent feat, and she was being praised all over Haven. Confused at the child’s strange reaction Saeris decided it was time to wake. Swinging her legs to the floor she offered the boy some consoling, that she would not hurt him and to get up, she doubted the floor was sanitary enough for anyone to spread themselves on. The boy mumbled his apologies before quickly darting out the door, faster than any nug would have been able to accomplish. Still sleepy, Saeris threw herself back onto the bed, her eyes beginning to roam over her surroundings. A fireplace crackled brightly with warm flames, embers dancing merrily as they made their way up the chimney. A table at the far corner was heaped with papers and books, and the rug which adorned the floor was ragged but had once been beautiful. She could still make out the delicate gold threads of Halla and Flowers that made up the border. It was a nice house, she decided, and for that reason she did not wish to go outside where she knew the cold waited for her. With a yawn she raised herself back into a sitting position, her fingers gripping the edge of the bed. Her eyes cast down she suddenly noticed the change in her attire. Instead of her usual dalish traveling armor she was instead clad in silk, the smooth texture almost glimmering in the firelight. Dark leggings and green tunic hugged her small frame, adding a surprising amount of warmth. Instantly her hands flew to her head, and a sigh of relief escaped her lips as she found her hood still in place. Her white hair had fallen out of the thick braid she wore and so after carefully glancing around she removed the hood, placing it carefully beside her. Saeris ran her fingers through her white hair, the tips falling down to brush lightly against the ground. She had been growing her hair since she was a child, despite her keepers’ pleas with her to cut it. Now she braided the thick strands together in a massive braid, letting it hang down to her knees. Replacing her hood Saeris stood at the side of the bed, looking longingly back at the disheveled pillows and blankets that had been her sanctuary. She wondered if it was not too late to sneak back into the blankets, but her stomach interrupted her thoughts with its protest.

With her mind made up, she stepped forward to the door, thrusting it open to greet the cold air. Saeris shielded her eyes from the bright light as the figures before her took shape. Two rows of people stood side by side, leading from her house as far as her eyes could see. Men, women, soldiers, common folk were whispering to each other of how she had closed the breach and she was sent from Andraste herself to save them. Many stood at attention, saluting her as though she were an important dignitary. Her violet eyes grew wider and wider until they nearly bulged from their sockets. As the whispering increased Saeris did the only thing she could think of: She slammed the door back closed and ran back to the bed.So many people, too many people. She couldn’t breathe, the whispers of the people had grown louder around her. Taking a deep breath Saeris buried herself back under the covers, gripping them tightly around her. After several moments, she stepped back to the window behind her bed and quietly opened the panes. The window was smaller than she initially thought and though she herself was small in frame it took several minutes before she was able to wiggle out. With a grunt she fell, landing face first once more in the snow below. Saeris drew herself back up to her feet and after a quick glance around to ensure she had not been seen she began to scramble up the rocky slope before her until she was safely surrounded by the trees.

It was cold, it would be dark soon, and she had no idea where she was. As her back pressed against the trunk of a giant oak Saeris considered her options. She could run and probably freeze to death, or she could try and find Cassandra and either be put to death or face a trial. Her stomach groaned in protest once more, reminding her she had not eaten in gods know how long. Her breath rose in a white cloud through the air as she sighed, deciding at least if she was going to be killed they would feed her first. Carefully she made her way towards the largest building in the camp, a small stone structure in the back. Her feet picked along the rocky surface with surprising agility and it was not long before she was climbing in through another window in the back. Saeris was glad that a bed had been placed against the wall, stopping her fall with relative comfort. The light was dimmer here than it had been in the house she had woken up, the torchlight barely illuminating the room. Several beds were set up here, leaving little room for anything else.

Voices cut through the air, angry and raising fast. Cassandra! Saeris crept silently forward, her feet making no sound as she moved to the door. The chantry was empty, probably outside singing her praises she thought. Still she moved as silently as she was able until she stood outside the massive doors that lead to where she assumed the voices were. “Have you gone completely mad?!” A man’s voice, one she decided grated on her ears. With a faint sigh, she pushed the door open and stepped inside, deciding it was better than waiting outside for someone to see her. At the sound of her entrance, the short man turned and pointed his finger at her. “Arrest her, I want her brought to Val Royal for trial.” “Wait what?” Saeris stepped backward, raising her hands defensively. “I just woke up, what did I do now?” The man decidedly looked like a rat, she decided, beady eyes and strange facial hair that looked as though it had given up halfway through growing. Cassandra interrupted, her voice angry and commanding. Saeris was beginning to wonder if that was the only mode she was able to speak in. “Ignore that order, leave us.” The guards saluted the seeker before turning on their heels and walked out of the door. The slam of the door echoed through the chantry, leaving them to their talks. “The man who had ordered her arrest gave a sputtering sound, his face growing bright red in the face of disobedience and without another word turned and stormed out of the room, his white robes fluttering behind him. “You haven’t heard the last of this seeker, I will be reporting this to the clerics in Val Royal!”. Silence filled the air, awkward and stuffy in the wake of his departure. “So, who is the guy in the dress?” Saeris turned towards the four remaining people, a sheepish look plastered over her face. A man in the far corner let out a single laugh, though he did not move from his post. He was tall and handsome, his square face marred only by a single scar that ran over his upper lip. Blonde hair was cut short in a traditional military style, and from his armor and great coat she knew he was a soldier, without the sword at his side. “That dress is a formal robe given to the chancellors. That was Chancellor Roderik, and while his bark is quite loud, he is mostly harmless.” A young woman glanced up from the board she was carrying, the light of the candle at it’s top casting shadows over her face. Olive skin and dark hair made it obvious she was no Orlesian, without the addition of her accent. She wore gold and gray, the shoulders puffed out to make them seem much larger. With a heavy gold necklace that hung low across her chest Saeris thought at first she was a rich merchant in the area from some far off country. Lelianna stepped forward then, her chain-mail clinking slightly as she walked. “We are pleased you still live. The breach in the sky still remains,though the present danger has passed.” Cassandra stepped forward and placed her hands on the massive oak table that stood at the center of the room, nearly filling it. “We must find a way to seal it, to stop it. Before our most holy Justinia died she gave us a script, an order for the Inquisition to be reborn. I intend to see this through.” Saeris was speechless at the statement and had a strange feeling she was not going to like the ending to this conversation. “May I introduce the members of the organization. This is Cullen, our commander in charge of forces and training.” Cassandra gestured over to the man that stood at the far corner, bowing his head slightly in her direction. Gods he was handsome. Her mind wandered slightly as she began to wonder what he looked like under all that armor, only to be brought back to reality by Cassandras voice cutting in once more. “This is our chief ambassador lady Josephine Montilyet of Antiva.” So not a merchant then, a diplomat? “And you already know sister Leliana, our spymaster.” Leliana sighed at the lack of tact Cassandra held, though she too offered Saeris a small. “Yes, tactfully put as always Cassandra.”

“In order to do what we wish to do we need your help. You so far have been the only person to have any effect whatsoever on the breach. It has stopped growing, but we need more power in order to close it.” Cassandra was full of good news today, Saeris wistfully thought back to the warm bed that she had abandoned, wishing she had instead decided to play dead and sleep awhile longer. Lelianna gestured to the map that was stretched out across the table, small steel pieces placed strategically across Southern Thedas. “We need to contact the mages in order to gather more power for the mark on your hand. With enough magic we will surely be able to close the rift permanently.” Cullen frowned and stepped forward from the corner he had been protecting. “Or the Templars will be able to weaken the magic of the rift allowing for a far easier time of closing it.” “Either way neither group will speak with us as it is. The war between them has escalated and they are loath to trust anyone outside their own ranks.” Josephine cut in, disrupting what could have been the start of an argument. “There is hope however, a chantry member, Mother Giselle has reached out to us, offering her support and advice. She is currently stationed in the Hinterlands, near the crossroads and is aiding the wounded. I suggest you go and speak with her. She may be able to add insight to the Chantry and perhaps give some valuable advice.” “W-wait I don’t get a say in all this? I do have a life I wish to return to, one that doesn’t involve me being possibly murdered.” It was a nice thought, she had always wanted to travel away from her clan and see what the world had to offer. Now she was regretting accepting her keepers' request to visit the conclave and assess the talks. Cassandra frowned and crossed her arms across her chest, the sound of steel on steel breaking the silence. “It is your choice. You may help us, or we can send you to Val Royal where a trial will be held.” Nug droppings. Saeris slouched down in disappointment, only to be interrupted once more by a loud growl from her stomach. Her hands quickly flew to press against the soft silk that covered the protesting organ before she glanced up sheepishly at Cassandra. “Fine, fine, but before we go off and save the world can we eat first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allllll comments and criticism is welcome! (Your comments let me know I'm doing well and you want more! That or my inner critic will tell me I'm a terrible human being. Yes I know it's bad.)
> 
> ALSO SUPER BIG S/O TO LADYLIKEFOXES just cause she's awesome <3


	3. Is the war that will force this divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the Hinterlands turns disastrous.

Saeris lay awake in her bed, her eyes staring straight forward at the wooden ceiling. She couldn’t sleep, the weight of the day’s events finally hitting her like a wave. Her stomach was in knots, twisted in an anxiety so strong she was sure her meal was going to make a reappearance soon. Slipping from the covers Saeris dressed in the clothes she had been provided. Gathering up two of the blankets that lay crumpled over her bed she slipped silently out into the night, the last of the torches flickering out as she did so. Her path was a short one, leading down to the frozen lake. Moments later she was across the lake and moving into the surrounding forest. She knew where she was headed, paying no mind to the howls of the wolves or the soft pitter patter of nugs running through snow drifts. Stopping at the base of an old, dead pine tree Saeris began to slowly circle around, scanning for her entrance. Dropping to her knees she began to shimmy forward, pushing herself through the small opening until she was comfortably curled up inside the hollow trunk. Wrapping her blankets around her shoulders Saeris turned once more to stare out the small entrance at the moonlit landscape. She felt safe here, away from the strange noises and smells of Haven. She thought back to her mother and could almost hear her gentle humming, lulling her to sleep. A wave of sorrow washed over her, the realization that she may never see her family again finally dawning on her. Never again would she chase the first rays of the sun over the grassy meadows her clan roamed. Never again would she scale the trees up, up, until she broke through the tree line to see the millions of stars that speckled the night sky. Never again would she sit around the campfire with her friends, laughing and telling stories. Worse of all she would never feel her mother’s gentle touch, stroking her hair as she fell asleep. She was alone now, lost in this strange new world and yet surrounded by people who viewed her as some divine figure for a god she did not believe in. Fight as she might it was only a matter of time before the first tear fell from her violet eyes, sliding down in a river of heat before dropping down silently onto the snow. Slowly she drifted off to sleep, tears still falling from her cheeks.

Cassandra was livid. Clenching her fists at her side, her voice rose higher and higher until she was nearly shouting at the poor boy who had been unfortunate enough to bring her the news. The Herald was not in her cabin, nor was she found anywhere in Haven. Josephine attempted to calm the situation, suggesting she had merely gone out for a walk. As the first rays of the sun faded, however, Cassandras temper grew worse and worse. Already, Cullen had sent out troops in the surrounding woods to track the elven girl but so far they had been unsuccessful. It wasn’t until it was nearly afternoon that a sudden commotion at the gates signaled any progress had been made. Saeris stepped through the gates of Haven, blankets tucked under her arm. She looked exhausted, as though she had not slept at all. Her eyes appeared to be sunken in, with dark circles and pale skin creating the illusion she was close to death. Saeris seemed confused by all the attention, her eyes darting back and forth as people gathered to see her in. “What’s all this about?” She turned her attention up at Cassandra, her brow furrowed as she awaited an explanation. “Where in Andraste’s name have you been?!” She nearly shouted the words at the elf. Try as she might, Cassandra was overcome with a wave of relief that the Herald had returned, maker only knows what they would have done left to close the rift on their own. “I..could not sleep last night, I just went out into the woods. I wasn’t aware I wasn’t allowed to leave the town..” With a frustrated grunt, Cassandra turned on her heel, turning towards the Chantry: “We were supposed to leave an hour ago, we are going to have to make up the time difference. To answer your questions, no, there is no time for breakfast. Yes, I have already packed for you. We are headed to the Hinderlands, Mother Giselle is waiting.” Cassandra continued walking with each word she said, her voice fading away as she left through the doors of Haven towards the stables. Saeris let out a pained groan, her stomach growling loudly. Deciding to take the blankets with her rather than break in new ones she trotted out after Cassandra.

Already she had begun to get tired as soon as Haven was out of sight. With a loud, exaggerated sigh Saeris fell forward against the soft brown neck of the horse which carried her faithfully through the mountains. “Are we there yet?!” She could almost feel Cassandra’s eye twitch, the frustration in her response. “No, for the final time we just left. We will be there by nightfall. However if you insist on asking the same question I will make you get off and walk, and it will take twice as long!” “Oh!” Saeris slipped easily from the saddle, a happy laugh hanging in the frigid air. Solas turned slid his eyes slowly towards the small figure that suddenly darted over to the steep rock wall that lined one side of the trail. With surprising grace Saeris scaled the wall, her fingers easily finding small crevices in the rock to help her reach the top. “Up here! Look!” Saeris laughed with glee, balancing precariously on the edge of the cliff, looking down at her companions. Solas shook his head at her childish behavior, mildly amused at how easily entertained she was. Cassandra gripped the reigns with an iron fist, growing more and more frustrated at this behavior. “Whoa there bunny you better be careful up there, we wouldn’t want you to fall and break something you might need later.” Varric had raised a gloved hand to shield his eyes, squinting at Saeris through golden brown eyes. “Always such a worry wort Varric, see I’m as graceful as a—“ she was cut off suddenly as the rock she was perched on gave a sudden shudder and broke away from the rest of the cliff. In a flash of grays and whites, she was down back on the road, both hands clasping at her hooded head. “O-ow!” Solas was the first off his horse, kneeling quickly at her side. Strong hands moved to her shoulders, supporting her sitting position. “Have you hurt anything, are you injured?” His voice was as smooth and calm as water, rolling off his thin lips. Saeris gave a small sniff, shocked at her sudden fall. Slowly she turned her gaze up towards the elf, offering him a weakened if not embarrassed smile. “N-no I am ok..” “Good, then stop fooling around and get back on your horse, we have a long way to go.” Cassandra glowered down at the small elf, her eyes narrowing in annoyance.

The small camp the Inquisition set up was adequate, overlooking the crossroads. A dwarf, not much shorter than Varric stepped forward. With red-blonde hair tied back in a bun, and heavy plate armor strapped to her thick form the dwarf looked confident above all else. “Scout Harding your worship, I’ve heard a great deal about you.” Saeris began to fidget, her right hand bringing around her massive braid, twisting the thick hair in her hands. “I’m starting to worry about all these stories everyone has heard..and please don’t call me that. My name is Saeris.” “Er, nothing bad I assure you, your wor—Saeris.” Cassandra let out yet another impatient sigh behind her, reminding them of why they were there. “Ah yes, Seeker Pentaghast. Mother Giselle is at the crossroads, attending to the injured there. Unfortunately we have had a rash of both apostate and Templar attacks. Neither side seems to be giving in and the civilians have been the ones to suffer the most. We have been holding them off but we don’t stand to last much longer.” Saeris suddenly straightened and slapped a hand across her chest, a mocking salute towards the soldiers. “Yes, ma’am!” Turning quickly she began to race down the hill, leaving her companions behind. “We better make sure she doesn’t kill herself..” Varric threw his hands up and followed suit, down the hill. 

Fire, steel, lightning, arrows. Saeris had never seen so many fighting at once before her. Clutching her bow tightly she found herself far too exposed for her liking. Running in the opposite direction she passed Cassandra, battle cry already on her lips as she rushed forward, sword raised high. Finding an appropriate spot tucked safely close to a rock wall, Saeris began to pick apart her enemies. Solas slammed his staff down not far, lightning jumping from one archer to a nearby Templar, dropping them quickly. Varric had picked a similar spot as her, and his crossbow sent wave after wave of arrows towards their enemies. Solas stepped forward behind Cassandra, casting a barrier over her just as a Templar knight struck down towards her head. Sidestepping Solas moved away from Cassandra back towards relative safety. A sudden movement caused him to turn, a second Templar knight charging towards him, sword held high above his head. Saeris gasped in surprise and reached back to pull another arrow from her quiver. Solas blocked her view of the knight, as well as her shot. Her pale fingers slid over the shaft of the arrow, drawing the bow back to its full length. Her words were whispered to no one, a blue light creeping from her fingers to encircle the arrow. A dull light emanated from the shaft until the entire thing seemed to glow. She released it then, a prayer replacing her whispered words. The arrow flew true, appearing to go straight through Solas, reappearing the next moment embedded in the neck of the Templar. With a strangled cry the knight fell, clutching desperately at the gushing wound. Solas turned quickly, his gray eyes narrowing in suspicion at what he had seen. He betrayed no emotion, merely turning and continuing his fight.

Saeris stood over a dead archer. He was older, his dark hair already showing touches of gray. Her eyes held a great sadness, and as she knelt down at his head. Slowly she moved a hand to gently rest upon his forehead. “Ir abelas.” She stood then, gesturing towards one of the inquisitions remaining soldiers. “Please, bury these men. No matter what their mistakes, they had families.” Saeris turned on her heel, her massive braid flicking lightly as she walked off.

“Hush now and let the healers do their work, their magic has been turned to good purpose, they will not hurt you, child.” Mother Giselle had served the Jader chantry since she was but a little girl. Steadfast in her faith she wanted nothing more than to see an end put to this foolish war between the Templars and apostates. In the end, it was the people who suffered, as a dozen of the innocents lay in cots and on threadbare blankets laid across the ground. Some were dying, some were dead, still others were simply wounded and in pain. Mother Giselle stared down at the man who lay before her. Young he was, perhaps 20, and so full of fear. There was so much hate in this world, so much fear, and now when it is most needed her chantry had fallen into the same terror that gripped the world. Perhaps this Inquisition could do something better, it certainly could not do any worse. She mused to herself, raising a weathered brown hand to rest lightly on the forehead of the man. “Andraste is with you child, fear not.” She turned her gaze then to the small group that approached. She recognized them as the soldiers who had come to aid the crossroads in repelling the attack. Raising herself to her feet the revered mother raised her hands to briefly touch upon the white and red hat that raised up towards the sky. Lowering them once more before her she gently entwined her fingers together. “Ah, you must be the Herald of Andraste.” Despite a hood covering her head, she was surprised to see the young woman was an elf, clear from her dark markings, a stark contrast to her pale white skin. Jagged lines framed her face, branching out in several different directions. The markings must have hurt, she could never understand why anyone would wish to do something to themselves but it was not for her to judge. She was just a child, maker. The elf stared now at her, violet eyes wide as though begging for guidance. She looked so frail, but if the maker sent her, she must have something special. It was the elf that broke the silence first. “You’re not opposed to magic?” Her voice was but a whisper, hope seeming to weigh it down. “We teach that magic is meant to serve man, not that it is evil.” Mother Giselle replied simply. The revered mother took the girls hand in her own, leading her towards a broken stone wall that overlooked the small town. There was barely anything left, a few houses scattered around the hills, and a single shop set up in the middle. “These people are starving. They are tired, cold, and afraid. The chantry calls you heretics, blasphemers. They are terrified of what has happened. We have lost our most holy, they must blame someone.” Mother Giselle gestured out towards the small town where the people drifted to and fro in their daily lives. “You must go to the capital, Val Royal, speak with the chantry sisters. Make them see you are not the demon they think you are. Though the chantry is indeed weakened, they have power with a unified voice, one that may destroy your Inquisition before it truly forms.” The elf was fidgeting with her hair now. With downcast eyes, she seemed to be almost childlike. “T-that won’t just make it worse? I mean they seem to kind of hate me, to hate us.” “You do not need to convince them all child, only to cast a shadow of a doubt. With doubt, they will become divided and that is the key to their power.” She stared down at Saeris, a kind smile gracing her lips. “For that matter, if you need an ear for your troubles I am always open. These are dark times, but we have been through worse, and Andraste will guide us, will guide you.” Without another word she turned, her white robes brushing lightly upon the dirty stone road as she made her way back towards the sick.

Saeris was lost in thought after the conversation with Mother Giselle. She was such a kind woman, it almost gave her hope for the chantry. A sudden cry brought her back from reality, causing her to turn her back on the crumbled stone wall in the direction of Cassandra, the origin of the sound. Cassandra had been digging through the large bag she had brought, searching for the rations. Already the warrior had her sword drawn, holding the bag out as far away from her as possible. “Get this rat away from me! It ate our meat!” Varric was struggling to contain his laughter as he took the bag from Cassandra’s outstretched hands, placing it down gently on the stone walkway. “Now Seeker first off it’s not a rat, it’s a fox. Second off, it is probably more scared of you than you are of it. I know I certainly am.” A sudden burst of white erupted from the bag, darting under the nearby merchants cart. Saeris’s brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before a sudden grin split her face ear to ear. “Haleir!” With a childlike glee, she rushed forward towards the cart as the white blur rushed to greet her. In an instant, it had scrambled across the elven girl until it rested wrapped around her neck. The small face of an artic fox slowly peeked out towards the three remaining companions, small nose twitching with curiosity. “Stand back Herald, that thing could have all sorts of disease.” Cassandra stepped forward, her sword gripped tightly in both hands. “W-what? No, Cass, this is Haleir, he is my closest friend!” Saeris stepped back, a frown etched deep on her face. It was Solas who broke in next, stepping lightly between the two. “Now Seeker, the mystery is solved, it probably followed it’s master here and was in search of food. It is not wild at all.” A serene smile had graced his features, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Yeah, Cassandra begrudgingly slid her sword back into it’s sheath before turning her back on the two elves. “Fine. We should head back to camp. It is almost dark. Tomorrow we will speak with Corporal Vale, in charge of our forces here. He has requested our help before we head back to Haven. “Without another word she turned and began her climb back up to the inquisition camp. She turned to follow, Haleir slipping easily from her shoulders back onto the ground. The small fox leaped quickly to follow the seeker, darting back and forth between her legs in a playful manner. Even far behind as they were the three were able to hear Cassandra’s shouts of exasperation and frustration. As Varric ascended before them Solas fell into step at her side, hands clasped behind him. “It has been an interesting day, would you like to talk about it?” He gave off such an aura of peace and tranquility she felt the frustration of the day wear away. “About what, Solas? About the people, we killed, the upcoming trip to Val Royal, the starving people, or the fact that I am pretty sure Cassandra hates me at this point?” She laughed bitterly then, and suddenly felt as though she could sleep a decade and still be tired. Solas continued to stare straight ahead, his gray eyes half lidded. After a time, he gave off a low, throaty chuckle. “No, I was referring to you being a mage of course.” Saeris stopped in her tracks, all color draining from her face in an instant. Surely she had misheard him? Solas continued on his way without missing a single step, leaving her alone in the fading sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Ir Abelas: I'm sorry
> 
>  
> 
> S/O to Ladylovesfoxes just because.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written like an actual story so this is going to be interesting.


End file.
